


There's No Love Like Your Love

by wingsyouburn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Post Jabba's Palace, Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: A quiet moment aboard theMillennium Falconbefore our heroes return to the Rebellion.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	There's No Love Like Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ljparis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/gifts).



> For ~Ljparis. I hope you enjoy! ♥

Tatooine blurred behind them as they jumped to lightspeed. Luke was on his way to Dagobah to fulfill his promise to his Jedi Master. And everyone aboard the  _ Millennium Falcon _ could finally relax. 

Though he’d wanted to pilot the ship himself, both Lando and Chewbacca barred Han from the cockpit. “Hey, I told you, my eyes are better now,” Han argued. “It’s my ship. I should be up there.”

Chewie growled at him. 

“I’m not saying anything about your piloting skills,” Han shot back. “I don’t trust anyone with the  _ Falcon _ more than you. But apparently I’ve been out of it a while and-”

“Han, old buddy.” Lando threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him back towards the common area. “We got this. Take a rest. You’ve earned it.”

In Han’s estimation, all he did was hang on Jabba’s palace wall, frozen in carbonite, while his friends fought in his place. Even in their escape, the others covered for him more often than not. The least he could do was fly them all out of here. 

But the small couch was comfier than Han remembered. He barely noticed Lando leaving, or the swoosh of the cockpit door closing behind him. Han leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The sabacc table was turned off, and he considered propping his feet up on it, only he lacked the energy to move his legs that far. He was safe. He was home, on his ship, with his closest friends - who actually came to rescue him. 

Him. Han Solo. The guy who didn’t need anyone. But he needed these people aboard this ship with him right now. Eventually he’d find the words to properly express his gratitude. First they had to recover from escaping Jabba’s skiff by the skin of their teeth. Another daring rescue, another day in the Rebel Alliance.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you, fly boy?”

Han cracked his eyes open. Leia leaned over him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. She’d changed out of the horrid get up Jabba forced on her and into a simple white flight suit. Her hair was still tied up in braids, but a few stray strands floated around her temples. “Why, you offering somewhere more comfy to lay down?” Han asked, holding an arm out to her. 

Leia took it as the invitation it was, sitting beside him and snuggling into him, her legs over his lap. Han wrapped her up, still able to smell blaster smoke and stale booze on her. Granted, he wasn’t much better, and they both needed to clean up better than the small ‘fresher on the  _ Falcon _ could handle. A thought for whenever they got to where they were going. In the commotion of leaving Tatooine, he’d never thought to ask where the latest Rebel base was. 

“Maybe in a few minutes.” She sighed, her body relaxing into his. “This is nice.” 

“Yeah.” A lot had happened since Han and Leia last had any sort of privacy. For her, it had been months since that fateful day on Bespin, when she confessed her feelings and Han thought he was going to die. For him, it was only a couple days ago. Even their reunion in Jabba’s palace was cut short. 

How he felt about Leia didn’t change. She might be stubborn, she might be willful, but damn it, there was no one else he wanted in the galaxy. 

Turning his head, Han kissed her hair. Both of them were exhausted, but they needed this. He needed to feel her in his arms and remind himself that they were still alive. “Thank you,” he murmured to her. 

“For what?”

“For rescuing me.” 

She lifted her head. “Of course. You didn’t think we were going to just leave you there, did you? The Rebellion needs you.” Leia paused. Han bit his tongue, waiting her out. She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath. “I need you.” 

He stroked her cheek, moving his hand back into her hair. Slowly, waiting to see if she’d stop him, he found one of the pins holding her hair in place. The first one sent the coil of braids spilling down her back, and Leia’s head tipped back in a soft moan. “I’m right here,” he reminded her. “Because of you. Without you I would have still been a decoration on Jabba’s wall.”

“The others were involved, too,” she reminded him. “Luke, and Lando. And Chewie.” 

“But you were the catalyst.” He knew it without having to ask. And, because he knew the words were true, he said, “I hoped you’d come for me.” 

Leia smiled. “That’s what I implied when I said I loved you.”

His fingers slid over her braids, finding the tie at the end. Tugging it off, he worked his fingers through the strands, loosening them, and she was all but putty in his arms. “I know,” Han murmured back. 

“Do you?” Leia leaned in, her nose tip to tip with his own. “Are you going to say it back?” 

Words were hard. They were right there, waiting to be spoken, but Han was never good with stating the obvious. Yes, he loved Leia. He knew that when he went into carbonite, and yes, maybe it was the reason why he’d dragged his feet over leaving the Rebellion for so long. He cupped the back of her neck, drawing her in closer so he could cover her mouth with his. It was a slow kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it, hoping Leia would understand that he said more in his “I know” than those other three words ever could. 

Her hands tightened in the thin, dingy shirt he wore. Thoughts of stripping her out of that flight suit flickered through his mind, but Han knew he was exhausted, too. These kisses were enough. 

But Leia needed to hear it from him. When Han came up for air, he stared into her eyes. “I’m coming back with you.” 

“Hmm?” 

“To the Rebellion.” He’d been running because of the price on his head, that was true. There had always been one more battle, one more reason why he couldn’t leave just yet. Now, Han didn’t want to leave at all. 

She blinked back tears, but it was the smirk on her face that caught his attention most of all. “I knew you cared about us after all, you nerf herder,” she said, lightly poking his shoulder. 

Han used it as an opportunity to take her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips and kissing them. “Your  _ scruffy  _ nerf herder, Princess,” he corrected, grinning at her. 

Leia chuckled, shaking her head. “Come on. We should get you cleaned up.” She slid her legs off his lap, turning to offering him a hand up. As much as Han wanted to protest, his muscles were still weak from being frozen in one place for so long. He grasped her wrist and let her guide him to standing. 

“You think Lando left any of my clothes in here?” Han asked, throwing an arm around Leia’s shoulders. Hopefully Lando hadn’t thrown out all of Han’s things and replaced them with those fancy capes and silk shirts he loved so much. 

“You could wear his. You two look about the same size.” She smirked, “Maybe I’ll enjoy seeing you look a little fancier.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Or not. Can you imagine me in a cape?” 

Slowly, they made their way towards the captain’s private bunk. It wasn’t a big space, but it had a door that closed and a small bunk. That was enough for Han, especially if he could convince the Princess to stay with him. 

“You might look dashing in a cape,” Leia said, walking him into the room, Han leaning into her more than he wanted to admit. She led him to the bunk and closed the door behind them. 

“Or like a fool.” 

“No.” She cupped his face and kissed him. Han wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. “You’d still be you. That’s what I’d care about the most.” 

“Maybe we should trade. Me in a cape for you in that gold bikini.” 

She crinkled her nose. “I’m going to toss that thing out the airlock. And I thought your vision wasn’t great.”

“Oh, it was good enough to see  _ that _ .”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“You love me.” 

Leia smoothed back his hair. “I do.” 

“I know.” Han kissed her, smoothing his hands down her back. 

“And you should probably get some rest.” She nudged him back, and Han collapsed against the bunk. He never thought he’d be as happy for his own bed, and his own ship, as he was right now. 

“Only if you stay with me.” 

“For you?” Leia watched him, a vision in white, dark hair floating around her shoulders. “I’d say we can take a break for a while.” 

She laid down beside him, and Han rolled onto his side, tucking her into him. Leia grabbed the threadbare blanket at the end of the bunk, draping it over them both. 

When the  _ Falcon _ landed, they would have to return to real life. The Rebellion waited for no one, and Leia’s drive was at the heart of the cause. Han could support that. Especially when he got to have these quiet moments with her, when neither one of them had to be strong. There were no masks here. No titles. No pretending. 

Try as they might, the Empire couldn’t break them. Jabba couldn’t break them. Nothing could. Not as long as they were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams.


End file.
